Aishteru Sensei (T.N.G Special)
by Terra Strife
Summary: This has nothing to do with Terra. This stars my other favorite character Piccolo. What happens when a young sayain woman enters Piccolo's life? Piccolo romance


… Nail speaking

… Kami speaking

~…~Piccolo or Cat thinking

Setting: Earth

Disclaimers: All Dragonballz and final fantasy character do not belong to me. Also the song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden does not belong to me either. If you use Terra, Cathreine, Torendea or any of my future characters with out my permission u will promptly be slapped repeatedly with an angry raccoon! Have nice day!

This is a special side story for T.N.G. It is indeed a romance…..but the thing is there's no Terra! That's right no Terra or Cat or Gohan. This fic is kinda dedicated to one of my fav characters………PICCOLO-SAN!!! Sorry for the sudden outburst. This side story introduces a new Character. There aren't enough Piccolo or Namek stories out there! 

**__**

Aishteru Sensei 

Concentrate. Concentrate. Piccolo had his mind on one task and one task only…..lifting this damn pyramid up! He had it a good hundred feet when suddenly, "Orlando! Get your little green ass back here!" Dende's voice ran though out the desert. Piccolo tried to ignore their shouts until he heard Dende shout at Orlando, "NO! ORLANDO GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Piccolo opened his eyes to see his younger son standing directly under the pyramid he was at the moment trying to keep in the air. "Orlando!" Piccolo shouted causing him to lose his concentration and the pyramid to come flying down. Piccolo didn't have time to stop it. He watched as Dende dived under the pyramid grabbing his step-brother only to have a very large pyramid to land on his head. When the dust cleared Dende still stood surrounded by rubble holding an unharmed Orlando with a large lump on his head. Piccolo sighed in relief, "Dende are you all right?" Dende didn't answer instead he fell over unconscious.

Dende sat there his head all in bandages while he glared at Orlando who sat there smiling at him obnoxiously. Piccolo passed and smacked Dende on the shoulder lightly giving him a look. Dende opened his mouth to say something but didn't bother. Orlando continued to smile until Piccolo grabbed him by the ear and dragged him from his brother's room while he shouted out protests and kicked at his father's legs. Dende sighed and turned on his TV. The one he'd been given for his birthday (Terra had mailed it to him). The problem was he only got 3 channels. One was in Spanish, the other was the Weather Channel and the last ……..All Static All The Time! He watched the Spanish one. It was some Anime show about these little animals that kept evolving into weird Dinosaurs, Angels, Wolves, etc and these 8 kids the kept falling around. After watching it for 10 minutes the frustrated Namek yelled, "HEY MIDGET! GET THE HELL IN HERE!" Olando walked in and glared at him, "What!?" "You like that anime crap……What the hell is this?" Dende said pointing at his TV. Orlando looked at the TV, "It's called Digimon." Dende raised an eyebrow, "Digi-what?!" Orlando sighed, "Digimon! It's an anime show about 8 normal kids taken to another world called the Digiworld, cause they are the Digi-destined……." Orlando then went in a 3 hour explanation of the show about ten minutes into Dende fell asleep. 

Meanwhile……

"You are about to enter Earth's atmosphere. Adjusting pod temperature and moisture now."

The woman smiled and flicked a long strand of her dark black hair off of her shoulder. She looked down at the Earth below her and sighed, "Soon brother…..Soon." Then a red light inside the pod flashed. 

"WARNING! WARNING! MALFUNCTION!" let out a cry and struggled to get the pod to work. 

"Approaching atmosphere too fast! Prepare for crash landing," the computer's metalic voice sounded. 

The woman braced herself. She'd been through crashes before but this one was gonna hurt. 

At The Piccolo household…..

"And then Kari says….. Hey Dende are you listening?!" Dende was snoring loudly when suddenly a crashing sound flew through out the valley. "What the hell!" Dende shouted and sparng out of his bed and ran out of his house. His jaw dropped hwhen he saw the very large crater outside his house. "I'll say it again the hell!?" Orlando ran out of the house and to the crater screaming, "SUGOI!" Dende watched his brother slide down the crater and ran after him followed by Piccolo. 

Orlando reached the bottome of the crater and carefully walked over to the pod in the middle of it. He tried to peer through the window but everything was dark. Syddenly a hand shot through the glass grabbing Orlando by the shirt. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!" Orlando screamed kicking the hand good and hard making it release him. He ran away from the pod screaming and ranting about a monster and hid behind Piccolo. Piccolo got into his fighting stance. The pod opened and a young woman stepped out. Her long black and wild hair was falling from her braid and fell in to her face. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Her skin was burned from the steam that now poured from the damaged pod. Her eyes were dark and mysterious and Piccolo could see something else in them…….fear. She didn't show it though. She stood tall wincing because of her wounds. She wore a Sayain battle armor very close to what Vegeta often wore except fit for a female's body. A surprisingly undamaged scouter hung on her face and her tail hung behind limply. Piccolo was first to speak, "Who are you?" The woman's eyes narrowed, "None of your business Namek……But I am searching for the sayain named Kakarott." Piccolo smirked, "Why is it that evry sayain that comes here is looking for that Dimwit?" The woman snarled, "Answer me you green dip shit! Where's is Kakarott?" Piccolo frowned angrily and glared at Dende who began to laugh. "The one you call Kakarott died a few months ago in battle." The woman's eyes filled with sadness, "Died?………..Wsa he a friend of yours?" Piccolo nodded, "I guess you could say that." He could see tears welling in her eyes but she did not let them fall. 

Then she turned to her ship, "WHAT THE HELL!? NO! MY SHIP IT'S-IT'S RUINED! DAMN!" She lifted her foot and kicked the ship bashing another hole through it. Orlando no longer afraid waked up to her as she sat on her destroyed pod. "What's your name?" he asked innocently. The woman smile despite herself, "Catalina……..and yours?" Orlando smiled, "It's Orlando. Dat's my stepbrother Dende and my papa Piccolo." The woman's eyes widened, "Piccolo!? As in Piccolo Daimino?!" Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Yes that's me." Catalina's eyes nearly fell from her face, "I-I-I can't believe it! I've heard of you. You're one of the warriors that fought against Freeza." She looked back at her ship, "If I may Piccolo-sama I would be honored of you would train me as you student. My ship will take a long time to fix and I have heard that you are one of the best Martial artists in the entire universe." Piccolo looked skeptical then he sighed, "Fine." Catalina smiled and followed her new sensei. "Why did you want to see Kakarot anyway?" Piccolo asked. Catalina frowned keeping back the tears that once again threatened to fall, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Time passed and Catalina proved to be a fine and obedient student. She had a bitchy attitude at times but not that often. She helped with cleaning and cooking. Months passed and Catalina worked on her ship but she never seemed to really care about going back to wherever she came from. One day the ship was nearly done. Catalina sat in Piccolo's living room meditating. With Piccolo doing the same. Piccolo opened his eyes and said, "You never told me why you came here." Catalina frowned, "I can't." Piccolo was about to say something when he heard something walking above them. The problem was there wasn't a room above them. It was the ventilation duct. He looked up into the vent to see a very annoyed Dende, "I'm afraid to ask but what are you doing?" Dende looked at him with a very agitated face. "I am trying to find Orlando since I'm constantly babysitting the little pain in the ass!" Piccolo sighed as he watched Dende crawl through the shaft. Catalina couldn't help but giggle at Piccolo's tired face. He sat down and began to meditate. But the silence didn't last for long.

"Orlando! What the hell are you covered in?" came a voice from above them. Suddenly there was a cracking sound. Then Dende and Orlando came crashing through the ceiling Dende landing on Piccolo and Orlando landing in Catalina's lap. Orlando was covered in Blue paint and a reddish sticking substance. Piccolo threw his older son off of himself. Then he saw Orlando, "What in Kami's name!?" Catalina tasted the red stuff, "Hmmmmmmm…….if my sayain sense are correct this is…..Raspberry Jam." Piccolo frowned to himself imagining how hard cleaning him would be. But instead Catalina stood up holding the young Namek as far away from her body as she could, "Come on Dende you were supposed to watch him you can help clean him." Dende's eyes widened, "No fucking way!" But Catalina gave him a look that even made Piccolo cringe. Dende followed the young woman as she brought Orlando to the stream near the house. 

Piccolo couldn't help but smile as he watched his son struggling against Catalina and Dende as they tried to clean him off. Catalina eventually lost her balance and fell right into the stream. Piccolo burst into laughter a very rare thing indeed. Catalina snarled and picked Orlando up and brought him to the side of the house where she attempted to hose of the annoyed little namek. Which only succeeded in creating a large mud puddle which she eventually slipped in. Dende who had given up rolled on the ground with laughter. Piccolo walked to the muddy sayain smirking, "What's wrong big tough sayain can't handle a 3 year old Namek?" Catalina glared at him and shot him in the face full blast with the hose. Piccolo surprised didn't see Catalina's leg as she sweep kicked him making him fall butt first into the mud. Piccolo glared at the smirking woman who said, "What's wrong big tough Namek can't handle a little weak sayain woman?" Piccolo growled in frustration. But before he could say anything Catalina shoved a large handful of mud into his face and into his open mouth. Catalina stood only to slip again and fall backwards into Piccolo's lap. Catalina could feel her cheeks burning. Piccolo's cheeks had turned a lovely shed of purple as Catalina began to stutter, "G-G-G-Gomen nasai Piccolo-Sensei." Piccolo didn't say anything 

~o0o~ Piccolo POV ~o0o~

~Oh boy. Oh boy. This is not good………..She is pretty cute though when she's embarrassed. ??????? Where the hell did that come from!!??~ 

~o0o~ Catalina POV ~o0o~

~This is a very bad position. Very bad. Hello, brain are you working? Tell my legs to move so I can get up! Wait a sec is he blushing!? Awww! How cute!………….Did I just think that?!~

Suddenly, both of the embarrassed aliens were being sprayed by the two namek boys with the hose. Catalina screamed and laughed while Piccolo shouted in both Namekian and English. Then the two were finally able to stand and chase after the two. Piccolo smiled in spite of himself. So this was what Gohan was talking about……..this was what fun was.

Months passed……..

Dende sat there looking out his window sadly. This would be the last day Catalina would spend with them The pod was fixed and she was leaving tomorrow. Orlando had burst into tears and ran to his room when he found out. Dende could even see his father's depression and sadness. They'd all grown quite attached to their Sayain friend. But Dende had a feeling that his father was hidning something and Dende knew what it was. Dende watched as his father wlaked outside and stood behind his student silently. Dende sighed and whispered, "Just tell her how you feel damn it." Then he walked to his room and fell asleep.

Piccolo stood behind Ctalina silently. He felt something but he didn't know what it was. He'd had the feeling for a few months now. It had always felt good but now it hurt. It burned and stung. Piccolo didn't know what to do. Catalina was first to break the silence, "You can sit down you know." Piccolo nodded and sat next to her. More silence passed. Catalina sighed, "They're really upset……the kids I mean." Piccolo shook his head, "They'll get over it." Catalina frowned," Why are you so cold. I know you love them. So why don't you show it?" Piccolo snarled, "I'll raise them how I please they are my children not yours got it!" Piccolo regretted his words instantly, "I'm sorry I should have snapped at you like that." But Catalina shook her head, "No. You're right their your children I should but in like that. It's just……I……," but she didn't finish. Once again silence filled the air. Finally Piccolo couldn't take it any more, "God damn it Catalina what did you do to me?" Catalina looked at him confused. "What is this feeling Cat. It used to feel so good. Now it just hurts." Cat took a deep breath. ~He can't possibly feel the same. Can he?~ The with a deep breath Catalina said, "It's called Love sensei." Piccolo was trembling. Catalina pressed a hand against his chest causing him to look at her. Then Piccolo kissed her passionately relying only on instinct. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled the rubber band form her hair letting it fall. Catalina pulled back her eyes full of tears, "No! Piccolo no! Why did you have to do this!? I can't…..we can't…" But Piccolo didn't listen he sat behind her and pulled her into his lap and whispered, "Spend the night with me Cat-chan." Catalina could feel herself melting, "I can't." Piccolo sighed, "I will only say it one more time. Spend the night with me." Catalina went limp in his arms. She couldn't fight it in any more. Piccolo picked her up gently and carried her inside to his room. He lied her down on his bed, by now they were both trembling with desire. Tears and fear clouded her beautiful eyes. Piccolo ran his hand through her hair and gently kissed her. When he pulled away he could hear hear whisper, "Aishteru Sensei." Piccolo looked into her dark eyes so full of love and hunger. The door closed and locked. "I love you too Cat-chan." 

Piccolo awoke to the sun beating on his face. He felt someone sitting on the corner of his bed. He looked up to see Catalina all ready dressed with tears rolling down her face. Piccolo felt a stabbing pain it hurt so much that he thought his very soul was dying. Catalina spoke first, "I know what you were trying to do Piccolo…….. But it won't work. I can't stay on Earth……..I'm sorry." Piccolo felt the pain increase but he sighed and whispered, "I know. You better go out the window……..Dende and Orlando would suspect something if you came from my room." Catalina nodded still not able to look him in the eye. Just as she was about to jump she looked back her eyes full of tears she could not control the sob that left her throat. She left before he could see her cry.

Piccolo stood there in front of her as she climbed into her pod. She didn't look at him afraid she might lose her nerve and stay. She could see him it hurt too much. Before she left Piccolo could see her tear stained face in the tinted glass of her ship. She looked away in pain. Then she was gone. Piccolo stood there his face blank staring at the spot his true love had once been. He sighed…….so this is love. 

Later that night…..

Rain poured down on the roof of the Daimino house hold thunder and lightning sounded through the darkened house. No one spoke. Orlando walked to his father who sat in a chair staring miserably at the fire in the fire place. He didn't say anything but it was obvious that his father wasn't in any mood to talk. So he walked over to his brother's room. Dende sat on his bed staring blankly at the TV. The TV was on the All Static All the Time channel but Dende didn't seem to really care or notice.

A knock at there door brought Orlando to reality. He walked into the living room and crawled on his father's lap staring at him waiting for him to come back to the real world. Then with a sigh the tiny namek said, "Papa the door……..Someone's knocking." Piccolo only muttered, "Then answer it." The child dark black eyes narrowed and he whined, "But you said I'm not supposed ta!" Piccolo finally came back into focus and stared at the little annoyed namek in his lap. "Fine." Piccolo stood setting his son down and walked to the door. He flung it open not really caring wjho it was. That is until her saw who it was…..

Catalina stood there still clad in her armor her wet hair hung in her face and tears fell from her eyes mixing with the rain. "Is there any room for a foolish Sayain who just learned to listen to her heart?" Piccolo could vagually hear his younger son screaming at Dende, "DENDE!!! SHE'S BACK CATALINA CAME BACK!" But Piccolo didn't care. He ran to her nad gave her a deep passionate kiss. He could hear both his sons laughing and making cat calls but neither listened. When they broke from the kiss they noticed the two youing nameks straing at them smirking. Orlando's smirk turned into a smile and he ran to Catalina who scooped him up into her arms. Orlando buried his face into her shoulder and whispered, "Are you gonna be our mommy Cat-chan?" Catalina was surprised at the question and looked toi Piccolo who only smiled and whispered, "Yeah Orlando She will."

A year and a half later…..

Piccolo smiled at his wife's sleeping form as she laid curled up against him. Her hand rested comfortably on her swollen stomach. Piccolo smiled at the thought of being a father again. She was due an day now and all the could do is wait. 

Suddenly…..

Catalina's eyes snapped opened and she scraemed in pain and accidently brought her knee up to the senstive place between her husband's legs. His eyes widened and he let out a moan, "Oh shit……Cat watch where your kneeing Christ!" Catalina didn't say a word she simply clutched her stomach oin pain. When she finnally spoke she said, "Piccolo……..my water just broke." Piccolo's eyes nearly fell form his face, "SHIT!!!" He scooped her up and ran from the room nearly running into the door. Not giving a damn what time it was he screamed, "DENDE ORLANDO GET UP!" Two very agitated nameks glared at their father and in sync said, "What!" "Dende take your brother to the hospital and mmet us there!" Piccolo snapped flying out the window while Catalina screamed out various curses and insults.

At the hospital…….

"PICCOLO YOU STUPID FUCK!!! YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" Catalina's screams could be heard all over the hospital scaring several patients and doctors. Piccolo sighed as he began to close his eyes and doze. That didn't last though. He felt a rather strong grip wrap around both his antenas and bash his head straight through the wall behind him. Catalina's voice rang through the air, "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU DID THIS TOO ME NOW YOU GOING TO STAY THE HELL AWAKE!!!! GOT IT!" Piccolo looked at her as her hair crackled an energetic gold and her emerald eyes stared him down. "Oh shit……."

Hours passed and Catalina was still in labor. She now clutched Piccolo hand whimpering and yelling in pain. The doctor came in and said, "It's time. Now Mrs. Daimino I need you to push as hard as you can." Catalina tried and her head snapped back in pain. "Push!" came the doctor's voice. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!!!!???" Catalina snarled silencing him. Then with one final push an angry wailing filled the air. The doctor smiled and said it's a boy. Then he noticed something, "IT HAS A TAIL!!!!" Catalina smiled tiredly as the nurses cleaned the wailing green infant and soon he was handed to her. He mostly looked namek except with wider eyes and a long monkey like tail. She could feel Piccolo holding her as she rocked and cradled her newborn son. I voice sounded in Piccolo's head, Name him after me! Piccolo snarled and thought ~No way!~ Then why don't you name him after me, my son? came Kami's gentle voice. ………………… ~…………….When you think about Nail isn't that bad of a name.~ And so the child was named Nail.

What's wrong with my name!!!! 

~Let's put it this way I'd rather name him Freeza than I would Kami.~

Yeah shut up old man he likes my name better so deal with it.

OLD MAN!? Why you little….

Come on what are gonna do hit me with your walker?

When I was your age…..

Right about the time that air was invented.

That's it! I'm gonna teach you a thing or two you little ingrate!

Don't break you hip trying.

Piccolo sighed as the argument continued. "Dad are you all right?" Dende asked. Piccolo only sighed, "Somebody shoot me." 


End file.
